Angel in the Darkness
by jesi lily
Summary: Harry was supposed to win. He was supposed to end the war. In a way it did end, just not how they had all prayed. And now it was Adrienne... Because Harry didn't win, because the war wasn't over, and who else, other than Harry's only child, has the will to try and stop it? She's not on her own, but then again, it still feels very lonely.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark in the streets; the lamps that had once lit the road were broken long ago, and no one ever dared fix them. The remains of what were once family homes, or so she assumed, lay silent, illuminated by the bright moon. It was cold and silent, and that was how she liked it. The darkness pressed against she skin, and she revelled in the feeling, feelings let her know she was still alive.

There was a cracking noise and she whipped around, lurching down, looking like a cat about to prance, she was graceful and yet terrifying in her movements. Silence, a fox shot out from the bushes and raced across the empty road, she let out a sigh of relief she had not realised she had been holding, and then rose to her full height once more and took off at a quicker pace.

There at the end of the road stood a house, it looked like it was falling apart, and in truth she knew it really was. Sighing she opened the door, not surprised at all when she almost instantly found herself pressed against a wall, a wand poking dangerously into her back.

"Calm down Neville, it's me, Adrienne," Instantly she was let go of, and slowly she turned and smirked at Neville, he was older then her, the same age as her parents – or as they would be. He was no longer the round boy she had seen in pictures, but rather he was thin, sickly so, and grey almost, his eyes no longer smiled, but feared. His hair was unwashed, his face unshaven, a man who had fallen into despair.

"You know better-"

"And you know not to attack me when I walk in, this is my home too," Adrienne said, cutting off whatever he was about to say, not prepared to listen to whatever he felt he should say. "Is my friend still alive?"

"This isn't right." Neville grounded out angrily. There was still some semblance of nobility in him, something oh-so-Gryffindor about the man. But that did not matter now, what was right or wrong had not mattered for a long time. For as long as she could remember.

Suddenly a woman appeared by his side, and scowled in Adrienne's direction.

"She is going to see him again isn't she?" The woman hissed to Neville. The woman had lots of dark blonde hair, and the same thin and grey look as Neville. "You're just as bad as them!" She shrieked.

Adrienne's wand was out and pressed against the woman's throat before anyone could blink. A ferocity in her eyes that signalled that a line had been cross, and it was a dangerous line to cross.

"Don't say things that you have no right to, Hannah." Adrienne spat at her. "You think when they get their hands on you – and they will get you one day, that you'll let treated better? Do you think they'd even be so kind as to feed you?"

Adrienne's eye was piercing her with pure fury, and Hannah swallowed. No they wouldn't. It was truly as simple as that, they'd torture her and if she was lucky they would kill her. If she was not lucky, her fate was not worth considering.

Slowly regaining her composure Adrienne walked away from the pair and up the stairs, when she reached the landing she pulled her cloak off, letting it fall to the floor, and unbuckled her boots. She quietly slipped into the small bathroom and stripped from her clothes before stepping into the shower, the hot water was the only tap on, and it scolded her skin blissfully.

She rinsed and mud and blood that stained her skin, and sighed. She felt alive.

Finally the water started to turn cold, and she stepped carefully out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her body. She walked across the landing and into another small room, this one with a single mattress lying across the floor and a draw, full of dark and fitting clothing, she piled that days clothes in the corner before slipping on the only items that weren't fitted, a baggy t-shirt she had been informed belong to her mother, a present from her father, and a pair of trousers that belonged to her father, they hung from her slim frame, but were comfortable.

She walked back into the landing and saw across from her a large full length mirror, she looked older then she was, her long reddish-brown hair hung it damp curls around her face, reaching her lower back, her pale skin looked sickly under the yellow light, or maybe it was just sickly anyway. Sighing she noted that she had managed to keep a fit body. Bitter Sweet. In any other world this would matter, not in this world though, never in this world.

She turned back to the furthest door and reached for the handle, closing her eyes briefly before opening the door, he was waiting for her, his silver eyes boring into her, knowing, perhaps, what was to come.

"Hello Adrienne," He said silkily, inclining his head to her slightly. He was handsome still, all cheekbones and bright eyes.

"Evening Lucius, how are you today?" She asked, sitting gracefully opposite him, she watched him as he watched her; the talk was just to be polite.

"I have, as always, been better." Lucius Malfoy replied, his eye flashing slightly, it was almost like amusement, like he was playing some sort of fun game, and she supposed for him it was. A game of life and death.

"Where is he?" Adrienne asked abruptly, fed up of the small talk.

"No pleasantries today then?" Lucius asked mockingly. "And you already know I won't tell you."

"I wish, for you, that perhaps you would tell me," Adrienne replied, slowly removing her wand from behind her, he eyed it almost sadly. He knew as well as she did, if he'd talk there could be some resolve…

"No, you knew I never would, and alas you've found the end of your usefulness for me," Lucius said, his lip curling slightly.

"I'll make this quick for you, I guess that much you deserve," Adrienne replied.

"That much would be appreciated, though I must thank you for keeping me so well fed during my stay." Lucius said, almost sarcastically, and yet, not quite.

"I… No one deserve-"

"I did that to people, my dear. And if you let me live you know I'll bring them here and kill them, and kill you. No matter how much you claim to dislike the bint, and that Longbottom kid, well, we both know that's not true," Lucius said. And he was right, of course he was. Because no one could see her like he had, not recently.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Adrienne looked up, meeting his silvery stare, and wondered was she really sorry? No, truthfully she was not. She wanted him dead. She needed him dead. He deserved it, more than the hundreds of innocent people he had killed ever would. But it would not change anything, it never did. The people who had died would remain dead, and there was nothing she could ever do to change that.

"They weren't nearly as brave as you, your mother cried, and your father-"

"Don't!" Adrienne screamed suddenly, he did not seem surprised by her reaction. In fact this was what he had been searching for, the rage in her that pushed her further. Pushed her to the point of no return.

"They cried, begged for their lives… And still they died; I don't see the point in lowering myself to that." Lucius finished silkily.

"My parents were amazing, and you remember that for the rest of eternity as you burn in hell."

She raised her wand, and looked him in the eye as she whispered the words.

He was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrienne crawled into her makeshift bed and closed her eyes and wondered. She wondered about the life her parents lived, she knew little of it as Hannah and Neville refused to talk about it, she knew that they were fighting, but not for this. No. her parents lost the battle and they left her behind. They left her behind to fight for her life. Every day was a battle, and she was the lone warrior. She was certain this was not the future they had envisioned for her.

She didn't blame them, how could she? It was hardly their fault, no, they left her in the safest place they knew and went to battle. She did not remember where they left her; all she remembers from her younger years is that she was mainly raised by Neville, and that she developed a sense of bravery very young. Or stupidity.

Maybe that's why she could do exactly what she needed to.

Sighing she rolled onto her back, feeling tears well in her eyes and fall into her hair, she was thirteen when she trained herself to fight, to kill. Fifteen when she caught her first Deatheater, she killed him. Ever since she had hunted them down, intent to stop Him, Lord Voldemort. And there was no turning back now, not with the state of the world.

Four years later, the fact the Deatheaters and their Lord never knew about her birth was working to her advantage, there had been whispers of an angel killing them off, and that was her, in the four years since her first kill she slaughtered many, and although she hated having to kill them, it was what she had to do… She was not a murderer; she was fighting a war that she was losing. She was alone in this battle, she wasn't at first, but as the years wore on, their numbers grew less and less, until it was only the three of them.

There had not been a day when she woke up and everything had changed, it had been a gradual seeping, slowly but surely destroying everything. The areas of old wizarding communities were little more then ruins. She'd visited Godrics Hollow once, just to look at it, and found nothing but rubble. The muggles were fighting a different war, no idea about who was actually behind the attacks, it was more amusing for Him this way.

It was like Armageddon out there, and there was no one left to fight against it.

Sighing she closed her eyes.

"What do we do with the body?" Neville's voice asked, breaking her shell. Adrienne sat up, wiping away her tears quickly, she did not want him to see them. Neville had attempted to be a father figure to her in the past, but he was just a coward now, and she did not want his sympathy.

"Whatever you see fit," Adrienne replied hoarsely. "Burn it, bury it, throw it in the damn river, do whatever you want." Neville raised his eyebrows at her. "Just do it Neville, you're no use in any other way."

It was harsh, and untrue, but she said it, and there was no taking it back now.

"I'm burying him in the…" he would say garden, and she knew that, but their back garden was just a ruins of the building behind it. "I'll…."

"Do whatever Neville." Adrienne snapped, suddenly feeling angry. "I don't care."

"And that's your problem Adrienne!" Neville snapped. "You don't care!"

"Will you shut up and get on with it!" Adrienne screeched, she was on her feet now, glaring furiously at the man standing opposite her. "If it weren't for me you'd be dead, and you know it!"

"If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have survived as a kid, I'd like to remind you Adrienne!" Neville growled, he was furious, one of the few times she saw it in him. It was misplaced, because Adrienne was beyond giving a crap. "You were left with m-"

"I know! Unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that now!" Adrienne hissed. "Why don't you just go to your room with your bitch of a girlfriend, and stop talking to me."

Even now as the words poured from her mouth, Adrienne regretted them. Neville was the closest thing she had to a family, and she was hurting him, but he always, absolutely always, disregarded how she felt after having gone out on the hunt, after having taken the lives of so many. He thought she was unaffected. He knew nothing.

"One day, you are going to realise exactly what you are!" Neville bellowed at her before storming down the stairs. Adrienne closed her eyes, feeling the tears well again, she was frustrated, they both assumed she found this easy.

Yes it was easy having the weight of the world on her shoulders, it was easy knowing you were totally alone, it was easy putting her life on the line every single day, it was easy seeing the fear in their eyes-

The was a sudden noise, quiet, but sudden, Neville and Hannah knew better then to try and scare her. Sighing she wiped her tears away and looked out her room, she pressed herself against the wall when the heavy front door burst off its hinges, and then swiftly and silently she gathered her clothes. She could hear Hannah scream, and Neville cry out, but knew better then to go downstairs herself, as she opened the window, she heard the run up the stairs, she looked back fleetingly before she threw herself out, just in time to see a wand tip pointed in her direction.

She landed with a roll onto the soft, wet grass, and as soon as she hit the ground almost she was sprinting down the road. She was only partially aware there were people chasing her as she reached the deserted playground, she looked behind her briefly and swore, there were ten of them, acting fast she threw a few curse behind her, not knowing if they were hitting their targets, all she knew for sure right now was that Hannah and Neville were dead.

* * *

Her face stung as she touched it delicately, she had lost the Deatheater hours ago, escaping into the woods, she'd caught her face on a stray branch, and it had whipped against her skin, causing blood to dribble from the cut.

She cursed herself, and got up, she had to continue, they would find a way to find her, that she did not doubt. They always found her eventually.

In the pas it had proved something of an issue for them, that's how most ended up dead, but on occasion it had not Worked out for her either. She'd seen and experienced evil that most would not bear to live through, but she'd done it. She was stupid enough to carry on.

Sighing she pulled herself over a fallen truck, wishing to simply sit and lean against it, but she wouldn't, she couldn't.

* * *

Exhausted, she couldn't continue, she'd seen several moons, travelled restlessly, and now she couldn't go one. She was aware slightly that ahead of her was a large building, she was also aware that she could feel pressure building up in her lungs, almost like they were about to explode, she fell noiselessly to her hands and knees, crawling towards the house, perhaps they would help or kill her, either would work.

She was only about teen foot from the building when she simply lay on the floor and waited, waited for whatever her fate may be, because she could no longer fight this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Close your eyes." The voice speaking to her was soothing, and familiar somehow, she wanted to open her eyes and look into the face form which the words came, she really wanted to hear them say more, and yet she followed her direction, and her eyes stopped fluttering and she feel back to a deep sleep.

* * *

"Morning," Adrienne opened her eyes and found herself looking into a man's face, he was familiar, she'd seen him before, she knew that. In fact the knowledge terrified her as she attempted to leap from the bed, only to find she couldn't move. "I apologise for that, but I can't have you running about, you need a bit of fixing first."

He was looking at her through silvery eyes, they stood out against almost white skin, he was older then her, but not by that much, however he was haunted looking, which added about twenty years to his face.

"W-who are you?!" Adrienne demanded, wanting to run, desperately trying to move her body, and yet nothing happened. She could feel her frustration and fear building; she could guess where she knew this man from…

"Me? I would have thought you would know… I am Draco Malfoy."

It was like someone had stabbed her in the heart with a red hot poker, the air left her lungs and she could practically see death before her eyes, she knew him… Oh she knew him…

She refused to say anything, even as he smirked at her with humour laced eyes, she would not say a damned thing. He raised an eyebrow at her, obviously expecting some sort of verbal reaction.

"Hmm, curious, I would have thought you of all people would have a lot to say to me, probably nothing nice, but definitely something to say." He said mockingly, still looking at her with an amused expression, she was to throw up being in his mere presence. "I won't deny, I am very surprised by your reaction, and yet grateful… There's much we need to talk about."

She wanted to scream! There was nothing she needed to talk about with him, she wouldn't play into his hands, the moment she was free she'd do what she did best. She'd kill him.

When she felt something like a weight being lifted from her body, although she hadn't been aware of any weight before, she knew she'd been released from the spell, she quickly got to her feet, and saw Draco Malfoy's retreating back, she did not have her wand – she would not need it. Silently as swiftly she moved until she was right behind him, and reaching up with her hands she prepared herself for this assault.

"I thought you might want to kno-" She tackled him, she did not want to know, she fell to floor with him, her hands locked around his throat, but he caught her wrists just as quickly, loosening her grip, she squeezed his chest with her knees, as she straddled his upper body. "I'm your godfather!"

Her whole grip loosened, enough for him to roll her over, so he was hovering above her, locking her wrist together, and pinning her down, so she was unable to move. He looked down at her, his silver eyes meeting her emerald ones. Had anyone walked in, this would be a compromising position to be found in with a Deatheater. Draco Malfoy of all.

"Do you still want to kill me?" He asked, his voice taunting her, silvery eyes were stormy as he looked at her.

She could feel the furious tears of hurt and betrayal and pure rage, she fought a losing battle to free herself of his grip.

"Liar!" She seethed through her clenched teeth, wanting nothing more than for him to die right now. He should just drop dead, she willed it desperately.

"And why, do tell, do you think I am lying?" He asked her, his voice still taunting, but there was something softening in his voice and she struggled, he was a liar, he'd say whatever he needed to kill her. That's why she was here, to die.

"Because you are a pathetic excuse for human, and you care for nothing above your own damned life!" Adrienne screamed as him, thrashing wildly.

"That's not true," His voice was suddenly soft, sending shockwaves through her body, causing her to fall lifeless, as she stared up wide eyed at him. "I care for you above my own damned life."

"I don't believe you."

There was a heavy silence as her words washed over him, he sighed and let up on his grip. HE climbed to his feet, grace in his movements. When she didn't move, he offered her a hand, she did not take it, instead scrambling back. She watched his every movement, she got up, refusing to look away from him and searched for a door handle.

"Adrienne Molly Potter, would you please stop this," Adrienne did, only Neville and Hannah knew her middle name, it hadn't ever seemed hugely important to Adrienne. But no one ever used it; it was just another memory of another dead relative. "Now, would you care to talk?"


	4. Chapter 4

Adrienne was sitting curled up on a comfortable armchair, directly opposite Draco. In all her life she had never seen such decorative furniture, or beautiful pictures… She grew up in a world that was destroyed; she'd never had the chance to see a house quite like this.

Draco was watching her with an amused smirk as she took the time to absorb her surroundings, as she gripped a mug of coffee in her hands, she was wearing an old robe of his mothers, one of the few that covered her properly, she was bathed in a golden glow that seeped down from the dimly lit lights above them, and looking the part of an angel.

"You've gained quite the reputation among the Deatheaters." Draco informed her quietly; she looked at him with a coy smile.

"I hadn't realised."

"Liar." Draco laughed, it was hard, and slightly forced. "You know exactly what you've done… The Angel of Darkness. That's what they've been calling you, of course, you have caused quite the stir, your methods of getting what you want, although they differ from situation to situation, seem to work impeccably, and not a hint of veritaserum in a single one of your victims."

"I prefer not to have to carry potion bottles around with me, if I can avoid it. Too breakable." Adrienne admitted. She knew that she shouldn't trust this man, but in the depths of her heart, she also knew she craved company, someone to trust. Everyone else was dead.

Draco nodded his head, that smirk still not leaving his face. Adrienne eyed him curiously. Everything was a game with her and the Deatheaters, the game changes, but it was still always … She didn't know what angle he was playing.

"You've not called your master," She stated, it was not a question, and he knew who she was referring to.

"I don't see the need," Draco replied, the smirk finally leaving his features. "It would only cause unnecessary problems, and…" he looked at her long a hard before leaning forward, tilting his head to the right slightly before speaking. "What do you want to know?"

"Why aren't you getting your master, and his brainless followers here?" Adrienne asked immediately. Draco laughed. This was exactly what he had expected, she'd want the facts, then he could tell her the emotional stuff. If she stuck around long enough.

"For many reasons, first of all, they do not know you by face, I would have to prove that you are in fact their 'Angel of darkness' and that, Adrienne, is just too much hassle." Draco told her honestly, like any of them would believe Draco had so easily done what countless others could not. True Draco was talented, but she was like some sort of myth to them.

"You're lying to me."

"Not lying as such," Draco replied, smirking at her. "Just not telling everything, you can't expect me to tell you everything just yet, can you?"

"I-I don't know what to expect… I certainly didn't expect to be sitting here, talking with you… I thought that perhaps you would kill me, well, before I found out that you were my Godfather," Adrienne answered. "Why are you, of all people, my godfather?"

"Now, that is a long story, one I'm sure you'll need to know eventually," Draco said with a sigh, Adrienne sat up right, wanting to hear it.

"When I went to school, I was in the same year as your father, however unlike him, I was in Slytherin… I hated your father, loathed the very ground he stood on, and your mother… She was so blissfully happy with him, and I hated her just as much, how dare they flaunt their love? To me, at sixteen, I could not process that, the ability of love, it was not something I'd ever known, and not something I could pay for, I resented the very emotion, and there they were shining with it…" Draco sighed heavily. "I grew jealous, desperate even, to receive something like it, though I went to the first people I could think of, my parents, surely they were able to show me some semblance of love. As it turns out, they could not, they were incapable of it, but in my desperate plea for it I did the only thing that occurred to me, I became a Deatheater. My father had always wanted, expected more, that fate for me, and I hoped it would make him proud, alas it did not."

"Too soon I found myself too far deep in the Deatheaters ranks, it is not something you can simply walk away from… And I wouldn't have dared leave. And then came my order, the order to kill Dumbledore… I couldn't- just couldn't do it, I was too young, drowned by my fears, and I had to do something, to escape the fate I could see forming before my eyes, and I hated it… I went to Dumbledore for help."

"I agreed, though not happily, to help him, it was the only way I could see, like the light at an end of a tunnel, the only way is forward. I-I guess even then I knew what working as a double agent would entail… I don't regret that decision, and then somehow, somewhere along the lines, I met Harry, I met him as Draco, the double agent, and he hated me!" Draco laughed suddenly, as he remembered the meeting.

"He punched me, good hit your father had. Ah, you mother, she turned on him, immediately calming him down, and I guess, making him, and I realise I wasn't the bad guy, I was still just a child… It was your mother who came to my defence, and I will never forget that, I think it was then I realised that Ginny would become one of my best friends, despite everything, she- she cared."

"Too soon though, she became pregnant, your father was going crazy with happiness, and desperate with fear, he wanted it over, needed it over, for you. He fought like the world was ending… I looked after Ginny a lot of the time, when I wasn't called to be with the Deatheaters, it wasn't safe enough for me to be on the battlefield by your father's side. Unfortunately along the way we lost a lot of people…"

"Then you were born, nine months later, you arrived, and there were so few of us left, your mother asked me to be your godfather, I was seventeen, and I couldn't be more honoured. She told me that night she loved me, not in the way she loved your father, but I was so – so – it was just beyond words how brilliant I felt in that moment, and your father insisted he didn't want anyone else trusted with you…"

"And then the battle broke out, you were days old, and I escaped the fighting… But your parents… they never returned. I cared for you as long as possible, but realised too quickly you were not safe with me, too much was going on around me." He looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye. "I gave you to the only person I could think of, Neville Longbottom, he was a good man, I've heard of his death I am sorry… I'm so sorry you had to see any of this…"

"Y-you really were friends with my parents?" Adrienne asked, her voice cracking slightly as she held back the emotion.

"Yes. They were amazing people, and they would be so proud of you Adrienne, you're a fighter, just like them. And Harry would be absolutely furious with you, just as much. You have gone and jumped in at the deep end-"

"I was thrown in the deep end, I'm just doing what I can to stay alive."

* * *

"I hope you realise this isn't going to be easy," Draco said as he stood with Adrienne in the library.

"Far from it, I believe," Adrienne replied as she walked slowly through the library. "So how many of you are on Voldemorts side?" Adrienne asked coming to a stop before Draco, who was sitting in a large armchair.

"Hundreds." Draco replied smoothly, watching Adrienne for her reaction, he saw none. "I… You could join me, just do what he says, and live a good life. You don't need to fight, but you won't have to do what I've done."

"You know I won't." Adrienne replied softly.

"I figured as much, well then, we better start planning how we're going to do this."

* * *

Adrienne was sitting across from Draco, watching as he paced, thinking about the Deatheaters, she wondered if she was actually insane.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Adrienne asked, barely containing the strain in her voice. She needed so desperately to be able to trust him, she hadn't even given it a second thought. She knew, deep down, that she shouldn't trust this man, and yet she couldn't help but believe the words he said.

"No, I'm not going to kill you Adrienne, I don't think you realise what it is to throw your life away… To just…"

"I didn't have a life to throw away, Draco; this is me, a killing machine… That's what I am, a machine… Not a life." Her voice was little more then a whisper, and yet he heard her clearly.

"You're not… Adrienne, you are doing what so desperately needs to be done, and even though you're alone, and have lost so much, you continue in hope that you can better this world… You really are an angel, and one day, perhaps, you'll see that for yourself." Draco said firmly. She looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"Am I going to be alone again?" She asked her voice cracking, the first time in many years she'd shown any sign of true human emotion. She felt it, it was painful. She was scared, and that didn't sit well with her, fear did nothing but damage your chances of survival.

"Never… I won't let you be alone."

* * *

As the night came and settled over the large house Adrienne was tempted to put on her clothes and go out, to hunt. She was fairly certain however that Draco would not let her… Couldn't hurt to ask though.

"I want to go out," Adrienne said, she was standing behind Draco as he sat in his high backed chair, sipping on an amber liquid she did not recognise, looking completely at one with the Lord of the Manor image.

"Fine, you can." Draco replied, Adrienne furrowed her brows as she stared at the back of the chair, this was certainly wasn't the reaction she had been expecting… She wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything to say.

"I-I'll see you later…" She said slowly, tripping on her words slightly, and turned her back on Draco and his chair, and moved swiftly out of the room. She stalked along the dark corridors, towards the main entrance, when she reached it she reached out and went to grab the handle to the large oak doors.

"OUCH!" Adrienne yelped, pulling her hand back from the hands, she saw as the electric field melted away as she removed her hand and growled.

"Sorry about that, looks like you aren't going out then," Adrienne turned on Draco, if look could kill he'd been dead and buried already. "I'm not having you go out, not now, not when they are on high alert."

"High Alert?" Adrienne asked, her voice betraying how angry she was at him.

"Yes, apparently the Angel of Darkness is going to be out on a murderous rampage, after all, the last of her allies have just been killed, they found my father's body in the house…" Draco told her, she looked away from him, was she supposed to apologise for that? "So, no going out for you."

"If you carry on like this you are going to lose you cold hearted bastard image!" Adrienne called to his retreating back.

"Only to you."


	5. Chapter 5

Adrienne was lying on her bed, and to be honest, she knew something was wrong, this whole situation, meeting Draco, something was off. There was a knock at her door and Adrienne called for whoever it was to enter, not surprised to find Draco standing there, why would she be?

That still did not make it any better, so desperate she was for company, for family, for a connection to something, she willingly let herself be captured in this house. She should have run away, found somewhere actually safe, but so eager to be with someone, she had stupidly stayed.

"Come on Adrienne, it's time," Draco told her, Adrienne got to her feet, and followed him, something was defiantly off.

She followed him through the dark corridors, walking past scowling portraits, and down the stairs, it seemed to take her a life time, perhaps it was then she should have realised. He pushed open the doors, and they entered the dining room, she stopped suddenly, it was like someone had hit her in the chest with a sledge hammer, all the breath left her body, and she wanted to cry, to scream out, to attack, to run, she wanted this to be a nightmare.

It was not.

All around there were people in black robes, she'd seen them before, she fought them, and now here she was, their prey. They must have been elated, knowing that finally they are getting what they dreamed of, they are getting their revenge.

"I'm sorry Adrienne, but, I am a Deatheater, and you are killing my men, did you really think things were going to be so easy?" Draco asked her softly, he did look concerned, and sad, almost, however his face was made of stone.

"You betrayed me." Adrienne said quietly, almost to herself, but she knew that he had heard her, he tilted his head and nodded, at least he wasn't denying it. That perhaps would have been worse, but then again, she could hardly blame him. She'd known all along he'd been a Deatheater, but she'd made the decision to stay.

"Did you not expect this?" He asked her.

"No. I thought I was getting a break… I thought you-"

She couldn't even speak anymore, she was furious, so damn furious, and she was hurt, she did not want to face the reality of what was before her. His betrayal, set before her… But he never really betrayed her, true he said he would help her, but maybe- maybe this was helping her… She was now just grasping for excuses not to be alone.

She closed her eyes, and felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

"Now don't worry." A voice said smoothly, she had never heard it before, and yet she knew it instantly. "Because you've been so easy to get hold of, and behaved reasonably well, we might make this quick."

It was like she got hit in the chest once again as her eyes fell on him. The monster that killed her parents – her whole family. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see him.

He was deformed in the worst of way, his skin sickening greenish grey, almost transparent as it lay over his bones like a sheet, his lips barely there, and nose all but gone, it was his eyes however that caused the bile to rise up to her mouth, blood red slits that were cold, no emotion showed through, for he did not know emotion, and that's what made him so terrifying.

"It has been a great pleasure meeting you Adrienne, but I really could do with you finally out of the way." He said, and Adrienne finally looked up, but not at him, at Draco, his eyes never leaving her, he strode forwards and pulled his wand form somewhere on his person, he slinked around her and pulled her back against his chest, his wand tip at her throat.

She couldn't breathe; it was unbearable, knowing that she had trusted him…

"I'm sorry," His whisper in her ear was even stranger, because he really did sound sorry.

She closed her eyes and waited for her fate.

"CONFRINGO!"

In the second before he bellowed the word, she had felt him pull the wand from her throat, and before she even had time to open her eyes, she felt herself being dragged away from the room. He was fast, and she stumbled as she tried to keep up, there were screams and bellows, but they sounded more distant with every step, and then he grabbed her around the waist and she felt herself move through an airless tube, and just as she thought she might pass out she landed on something hard, and instantly fell to her knees, out of his grasp.

"I'm so sorry! So sorry!"

She could not look at him, she barely had the energy to just hold herself there, but to move at all seemed too much. Finally when she can breathe once more she looked up, and he's on his knees before her, and his eyes are searching hers, and yet she can't seem to see him, almost like he's a ghost before her.

"You… You did, but then you didn't," And it makes sense to her, but he just tilts his head to the side and stares at her more. "Wh-"

"I asked you to trust me Adrienne," Draco said, he reached forward and pulled her to him, cradling her body. "Please trust me." She simply sat there in his arms, her body shaking. "I was sending a message, one which will shake him up, properly. One of his highest ranking Deatheaters betraying him for a teenager, the daughter of Harry Potter. I was trying to make a point to scare him."

"I-I thought you had betrayed me." Adrienne murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck, because he was all she had, no matter what he did, he was her world.

"I couldn't, I wouldn't... When the Deatheaters couldn't find you, they started checking in our own homes… I figured it would be soon that they came to me, so I had to make out I had caught you, convinced you that you were on my side… I couldn't tell you because he might have seen it…" Draco told her, talking into her hair as he clutched her.

She looked up at him, and not caring that he was older then her, she was nineteen now anyway, and not caring that she was sure not five minutes ago that he was going to kill her, she kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"They'll be looking for us, you know that don't you?" Draco asked as they set up for a night on the streets, she did not doubt that this was not his first.

"I assumed as much," Adrienne replied, not quite meeting his eye. She had pulled away from him with a squeak, and they had not spoken for over an hour, that is until now.

"I am truly sorry for this Adrienne," Draco said as the silent and battered streets around them glowed pale silver from the shining moon above them. They were side by side, and the silence that fell between them was almost smothering them.

"Do… Do you ever remember them? The people before all this… Do you remember them?" Adrienne asked suddenly, causing Draco to turn to her with a surprised expression.

"Everyday." Draco told her, and fell silent, Adrienne was about to say something else when Draco continued. "I remember each of their faces every day, and it saddens me because they were the people who were meant to have defeated Him… I don't think we can do this Adrienne..."

His words shook her, of course she had thought, briefly, that perhaps this was too big a battle for her alone, but she was not alone, not anymore… This could be done; she'd devoted her life to this. It had to be done. There was nothing else, and they weren't alone, there was someone fighting with her.

"You're wrong," Adrienne told the blonde man standing next to her. "One day, you'll see, one day this hell will end."

"This is the end Adrienne." Draco replied. "What was is gone… There's no getting it back."

"Please don't say that Draco," Adrienne said, but her words were lost with loud popping noise, and she knew in that very second that maybe she was wrong all this time. She had always been wrong.

* * *

The room was bathed in a golden glow form the lights hovering above her head. The room was beautiful, the walls were covered in expensive red wallpaper, covered with large portraits of numerous people she had seen, some she had not.

All around there were robed people, and she knew within her heart that she had been fooling herself for the past nineteen years, that she had been wrong all this time. There was no fixing the mess that had overcome this world. She had been alone in this fight, and when finally she had received the help she so desperately needed, it was too late.

Her auburn hair hung loosely around her face, hiding her totally defeated expression. She had fought so hard….

"You look so sad, such a shame to see that expression on such a pretty face," A smooth slick voice said, sending chills down her spine; she did not need to look up to know who was talking. It was Him.

Beside her Draco fell to his knees, like she was, and kept his head down, she wanted to reach for him, to hold him, to tell him- What did she tell him, sorry for making you run from your safety? For causing what is sure to be your death?

"What have you to say for yourself Draco?"

"Nothing." Draco replied, shaking his head like he'd just stopped caring.

"And you my dear?"

"What do you want me to say? Sorry I didn't manage to kill you?" Adrienne snapped, finally looking up and meeting his blood red eyes, causing bile to rise.

He laughed, cold and hallow.

"I do like you, feisty, your mother's daughter, and your grandmothers; she had such a wit about her… It would be such a shame to kill you like the rest of your family…" He said, and Adrienne held back her scream of fury. He reached forward, one skeletal finger drawing along her jaw. He was inspecting her face, forcing her to look at him.

"Tell you what, let me go, I'll kill you and you won't have to worry about killing me," The look on Voldemorts face was … surprising. He was smiling, almost.

"Draco, if you will join me, and never disobey me again, I might just let you keep this one." Voldemort said, turning to Draco.

Dread filled Adrienne as the words left his mouth, she knew what Draco would ask her do, she knew what he was about to ask of her, and she honestly didn't think she could do it.

Instantly she felt her face in Draco's hands, his silvery eyes boring into her own emerald eyes, and his whole face was painted with desperation.

"Do this Adrienne. Please, do this for me."

She was looking at him, and wondered what she was seeing, if this was really Draco before her asking-begging her to join them. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his own, not caring if anyone saw, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Please Adrienne."

She closed her eyes, trying to conceal the tears that welled in her eyes, but still they fell down her porcelain cheeks, she felt like she was drowning under her tears. Her parents had fought, and lost their lives to this battle, everyone she had known was gone, lost to this battle.

She was the last of her bloodline, she was the absolute last one who could stop this, and yet as she searched her heart she knew she could not win.

She opened her eyes to Draco and knew he was all she had, and she was all he had.

"I love you." She said, and Draco nodded.

"And I you." He told her, Adrienne nodded.

She closed her eyes and felt more tears fall from her eyes.

"I'll stay with you."

There was silence for a moment and nothing seemed to happen, then a chuckle.

"How romantic, the Deatheater and the daughter and warrior, quite the pair don't you think?" Voldemort called to his followers in the room all of which chuckled. "She's your property now Draco, you better make sure she is well behaved. Of course there does have to be some punishment. For this, you'll be stripped of…"

There was silence as Adrienne listened carefully, and then there was a roar of laughter, and she was completely caught off guard, she looked around, wild eyed. And then to Draco's face, and there was something wrong. She watched as he broke into a grin, standing up, and clasping Voldemorts hand in his own.

"I fear I can no longer hold on to this pretence, was it all so easy!" She looked to Voldemort and saw mirth on his face as he looked to Draco for answer.

"Yes, my lord."

And that's when her world fell around her.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe you!" Adrienne screamed, she'd been picked up from behind around the waist, and literally pulled towards a room to the side of the larger meeting room they were in. Whoever had grab was stronger then her, and seemed unbothered by her attempts to kick him, repeatedly. "I TRUSTED YOU!"

He followed as the Deatheater who had picked her up walked to the centre of the room, dumping her unceremoniously. He left, leaving it so it was just Adrienne and Draco, something she could really do without. She was a bloody child, so stupid and foolish to have trusted him. She thought for so long she was the last adult willing to face what was out there, and the truth was she was just childish enough to actually believe she stood a chance.

And she'd kissed him. Idiot. She wanted to actually hit herself for being so eager, so willing. And all along he was playing her. That was his game.

He did not approach her, but leaned against the arm of one of the chairs by the door. She glared at him, he smirked at her.

"You like to see yourself as some warrior, a fighter, and you can't even keep your head on long enough to realise what's going on around you."

His words were like salt against a cut, they stung like a bitch. And he was so right. She didn't say anything. She watched as he removed his wand form his pocket and cast a spell wandering over to her. She was sat on the floor, like a child, legs underneath her, and looking as her hands tore at the carpet.

"You think you've got this whole thing going on, and it's actually gonna change anything? You've been out there, completely reckless and thought that you could do something? You got lucky with the few who gave you what you wanted when you gave them what they wanted, but it's a cheap play, and your mother would be sickened. Sex as a bargaining tool." He laughed, and it hurt.

She wanted to say it had worked, and it had, but she's hadn't always done it just for information. She'd been seventeen when it had first happened, there was a young Deatheater, he was cocky, and she was angry. He'd had her pinned, and thinking he could get away with it, he'd kissed her… She'd been so willing, there was a fire, something furious within her, but she hadn't pushed him away. In fact she pulled him closer, their kisses were angry, bitter and verging on painful.

He hadn't realised it at the time, she supposed, but details slipped form his lips as he undid his belt, almost as if he'd gotten one over her. She'd responded by throwing him to the floor, winding him, and then nothing but heavy breathing… She'd walked away from their tryst. He hadn't.

Tears slipped from beneath her eyes and she felt truly pathetic.

"I'm bringing you home." He gripped her by the elbow, and pulled her after him, to the fireplace in the room. They disappeared into the emerald flames and she was faced with a familiar setting.

She turned, slapping her hand across his face, leaving a brutal red mark where her skin had connected with his. He gripped her wrist, and she without thought lifted the other to mark him again. He gripped it before she had even the chance to hear the rewarding sound of her hand against the shaven side of his face. He pushed her back, causing her to nearly fall, if she hadn't managed just to catch herself, his grip on her wrist weren't about to let her drop either.

"You're hurting me," She spat, but he did not stop, she felt her back collide roughly against the wall behind her, the slight rattle of a portrait shaking in the place it hung. And his lips against her. She fought this time. Her wrists were in one of his hands now, he slammed them above her head against the wall. She kicked him, screamed her fury. He used his free hand to push against her hip, half pinning her in place, when he tried to capture her lips again, she bit him. "Get off me."

"You just won't learn will you!" He growled with a sudden ferocity that she felt herself stiffen with fear. She looked at him, silver eyes turning a dark grey. Still with one hand holding her wrists above her head and the other hand pinning her hip against the wall, he leaned his head into the area between her shoulder and neck. He kissed her, and she squirmed in response.

Finally he let go of her, and walked away without another word, and she was left against the wall breathing hard, and absolutely terrified.

It took her a while to be able to move again, and when she finally could she found herself just standing there and looking around. She looked around the house and already knew she'd not be able to escape. And she was lost as to what she should do, completely lost.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, she didn't bother to wipe them away, instead she simply turned on the spot and wandered through the house. There was nothing for her, she was less use then a muggle right now, no wand, and apparently without the power to fight back. She found herself in the kitchen, and looking around, she opened drawer after drawer. Finally finding something useful. Moving quietly upstairs she found the room she knew to be his, she pushed the door open as quietly as possible and moved inside.

She had barely the chance to breathe before she felt herself being flung across the room. She landed as a crumpled mass on the bed, thankfully or she'd have been seriously injured.

Still in her hand was gripped a knife, the one she had taken from the kitchen. She went to push herself up and react in some way, she wasn't really thinking if she were honest. But she never got the chance instead, her wrist was in a vice like grip, and she screamed, dropping the blade.

"You don't ever fucking learn!" He growled he took the knife away and stalked away, leaving the crying teenager on his bed, she watched him, surprised at how muscled his back was, it rippled as he moved.

"What do you want me to learn-"

"To trust me, you keep expecting me to throw-"

"You've got me trapped here! In case you forgot you made me join you! You said you loved me, and I stupidly joined you!" She was screaming now, and he turned to look at her, tears were streaming down her cheeks. And for the first time since finding her, he realised her age.

"You really are just a kid, Adrienne, a kid, and you can't understand the complexities of what is going on right now, because you don't have enough experience," Draco told her, his voice harsh as he spoke. "Your room is down the corridor on the left."

She was dismissed, just like that, she was dismissed.


	8. Chapter 8

There was silence as she sat in her room, she looked down at herself, she was wearing a pair of black leggings and a long grey tank top, the clothes had appeared for her during her stay at the Manor. She tugged on the bottom of the top and sighed. She'd not had much in the way of clothes from the beginning, now it seemed she had less.

She moved around the room that was apparently her own, her fingers tracing over the expensive furnishing and wondering what the hell she was doing. She looked at the four poster bed, with expensive looking silk sheets. What was she? Prisoner or prize? She didn't really want to think about it too much. She looked to the wardrobe and opened it, expecting it to be empty, but instead she found a stash of clothes. They were beautiful. She'd never seen clothes like this before, expect in pictures. Ball gowns, dresses, lacy tops, jeans without holes.

She left the doors to the wardrobe open and went through the drawers of a large chest, and found an array of things, some simple tops and loose fitting trousers were in the bottom drawers, but in the top she found something entirely new to her. Lingerie. At nineteen years old, the only things like this she had ever found before were half destroyed, burn holes in them, muddied. These were all lace and silk, beautiful pieces. In another drawer there were knickers, all clean, beautifully laid out, and so comfortable looking.

Without hesitation she pulled out a pair and put them on, they fit like a glove, and were a great difference from the ratty old things Adrienne had. Clothes were a luxury they could not afford, not living in a crumbling little house, without a bed.

She left her leggings discarded on the floor, and moved over to the vanity table. There were hair brushes neatly lined up, and a box, she opened the lid, to find jewellery. Gold and silver chains with various pendants. She picked one up a large diamond hung from a silver chair. She put it on, looking at her reflection, seeing how it looked on her, and realising she did not look right.

Her auburn hair was mused, she was void of any makeup, which was as usually and wearing a tatty tank top.

She sat there for a smile, playing with her hair and applying makeup, she did not notice Draco move into her room.

"You're like a child, the first time you've played with make-up," His voice was surprisingly soft. She looked at him, he had a simple jumper on now, over a nice pair of trousers, she had not really realised at first the difference between their clothing, but now it was painfully clear. "This was my mothers, she had a similar figure to you."

Adrienne did not reply, but looked at herself in the mirror; she looked nicer when she was made up, less like a child. She wasn't really a child, she hadn't been for a long time, but it was surprising how she felt older suddenly.

"You keep expecting me to trust you, and I don't see a single reason to do so," Adrienne said finally, looking at the man before her. "I don't believe a word you say."

"I guessed as much, I don't know what to do, or how to handle the situation we're in," Draco told her. "I've lied to you a lot, so it's understandable."

"You don't love me," Adrienne stated.

"No, I don't."

It hurt that he said it so easily, and more so that he'd deceive her so easily. She felt like a child again. It was laughable.

"Adrienne Potter, you are a very complicated young woman, and this is a very complicated situation, I'm going to lie to you when I see it as appropriate, and I still need you to trust me."

"I hope you realise that you can fuck off right now, because that is a shit offer."

Draco chuckled to himself, and nodded. What else could he really expect from her? Unconditional trust from one of the very people she'd been searching for? He'd be kidding himself if that's what he had expected.

"I told you the truth about your parents," He told her, moving into the room and perching himself on the trunk at the end of the four poster bed. "But there are a lot of things going on that you have absolutely no understanding of, things have been happening since before you were even conceived."

Adrienne did not reply, she could believe that, a lot of things had happened, but it didn't seem to change much.

"I want you to meet someone."

* * *

That was how she ended up in the living room, sitting on the plush sofa. She was wearing her tatty leggings again, with the long grey top. A partial show of her reluctance to trust him, refusing the clothes that he had offered her. She looked ahead stonily, refusing to meet his eyes now; she was being ridiculously stubborn, considering the situation she was in. She had been given to him, like a house elf she was his, she could be a damned stubborn as she wanted, but it was too late to change the situation she was in.

He said nothing as he sat in his high backed arm chair, sipping silently from a mug in his hands, she could smell fresh coffee, it was absolutely delectable smelling. Coffee had been another rare luxury, one that Adrienne had liked, a lot.

She waited, impatience making her twitch, she heard Draco chuckle, but still refused to look at him. He moved, that much she saw from the corner of her eye, looking at an expensive wrist watch.

"Any second now…"

And then the fireplace erupted into emerald flames, Adrienne felt herself shake, honestly scared of what she was going to find on the other side. She did not have to wait long. A figure stood out, she found her eyes on the thick leather boots first, they were old and muddied, they looked very well worn, like the type of shoes a person never changed out of, and probably slept in. Jeans cladded think muscled legs, they were also well worn, fading in places, but not nearly as muddied as the boots. What might have been white once shirt, it had a few burn marks in it, and a spot on blood near the shoulder area. Over the top was a thick, heavy looking dark brown leather coat, it had mud around the bottom, and was a coat that looked like it had been worn just too much, there was also the evidence of some shabby fixing done on one of the arms. Finally she looked to the face, it was the kind of face that one rarely forgot, marred with scars. His lips were thin, as if he never smiled, and who did these days? There were a set of three lines scarring from the top left to the bottom right of his face, cutting through eyebrow, nose and catching the bottom corner of his mouth. On his left cheek there was further scar, as if he'd been burnt. Still blue eyes looked at her, and never wavered, they were startling to meet, they read every single thing that happened in the room, not a single breath would be unnoticed. Atop his head though was one of his more striking features. Bright carroty-copper hair that was pulled back, he had to be in his forties, but his hair was still thick. She eyed it, blinked and eyed it again.

"This is her?" He finally croaked his voice hard and yet not quite. The question was clearly directed to Draco, who nodded his head once, but the strangers eyes never left Adrienne. "Adrienne Molly Potter, we have been…"

And then before her eyes the man begun to cry, he lifted his hands to his face, and wept into his hands, his shoulder shaking, before he rushed to her, holding her close to him as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Adrienne was in shock as this man grasped at her, his hands fisted in her top, holding her as physically close as possible. His whole body was shaking as he held her, and she was absolutely clueless. No. She wasn't clueless that was the wrong word; she was in a state of shock. Shock so overpowering she could barely breathe. She pushed him away from her, just enough to be able to see his face, she searched it, looking desperately for something, and she found it.

"Bill… Bill Weasley… Uncle Bill Weasley?" Her voice was little more than a whisper, and she was terrified of the words, because they surely could not be true. She was dreaming, a beautiful dream, but this could not be possible.

"Adrienne, I'd like for you to meet your uncle."


	9. Chapter 9

"There's a whole load of explaining that you need to do!" Adrienne hissed at Draco, Bill was by her side as she rounded on the blonde man, she was jabbing her finger into his chest, quiet painfully, but he only smirked. "I can't believe you would do this to me, sort your fucking head out!"

"Adrienne, there were reasons, Draco-"

"Don't defend him, he's an absolute arsehole! After everything you also decided to keep my own family from me!" Adrienne was yelling now, she knew she was, but she was furious, for too long she had honestly believed herself to be alone in this, and yet she wasn't… well she was, no one was there when she needed them, expect maybe Draco when he wasn't treating her like some sort of play thing. It must have seemed all so amusing to the Deatheater to hurt the silly little fighter who knew nothing about having someone there for you, to play with her head and heart. "I don't deserve this I don't deserve anything you've put me through-"

"I told you to trust me, just trust me."

"You don't deserve my trust!" Adrienne screamed at him. "You keep giving me to the Dark Lord, you made me make a decision believing you loved me, and you keep things secret from me! You'll never deserve my trust after this week, it's been the longest, hardest week of my life, and I've been killing people since I was fifteen years old! I've travelled the streets, stalked people, and killed them, I have years of blood on my hands! I was raised by Neville and Hannah, and yet somehow, you have successfully made this the worst week of my fucking life!"

"I brought you your uncle didn't I?"

Adrienne glared at him, yes he had, but he'd been an arse about it. He could have told her days ago that her uncle was still alive, that there was someone in this world who did actually love her, even if it was just her uncle. Instead she was left standing there, believing herself to be a prisoner of his.

"Adrienne, I know it's hard, but Draco, he's been a double agent for years, his position is very complicated, you do need to trust hi-"

"Double agent for years?" Adrienne interrupted Bill, she looked at him with confusion, he paused to look back at her, equally confused. "There's no one left to be a double agent to."

Bill took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him, his face very severe.

"What are you talking about?"

"Neville and Hannah, they-"

"Neville, with all the best intent in the world, was wrong."

Adrienne tore her eyes from Bill to Look at Draco as he spoke, her head was spinning at his words. She was confused.

"But I've seen the towns, they're ruined… Neville told me everyone died."

Draco frowned.

"Neville took you like he was meant to, he was meant to protect you, away from Voldemort, and bring you up as normally as possible. Eventually he just stopped bringing you to see us, you were meant to come back every so often, we assumed that it had been getting too dangerous to move you around. Then a while later the rumours started, quite a few years actually, I was on a mission for Voldemort, I was meant to be overseeing the destruction of the 'Angel of Darkness' and I saw you. That's how we knew you were still alive, but for the life of us we were never able to actually find you." Draco explained slowly. "We were never meant to stop having contact with you and Neville, but we had to assume it was for your own safety…"

"Neville told me you were all dying, that one day not long after the battle, that every else was dead… Everyone else is meant to be dead… Like my parents." There were tears in her eyes as she figured it out in her head, she knew the truth, it was clear…

"Harry and Ginny are dead, but not everyone is," Adrienne looked at Bill, she blinked and felt tears flow down her cheeks, she swiped at them. "I think it's time you meet a few people."

* * *

She had no idea what she expected to see, but this was perhaps not it. She was in a room, looking at the faces that looked back at her, and wondering how had she not found them? She found herself looking from face to face, and trying to find something familiar in one of them, and she did.

A woman, around the same age as Draco, she had short brown hair, it curled underneath, as if it were any longer that it would be a bundle of curls. She was pretty, but there was a mark on her face, a long scar that traced down her left cheek, and another on her shoulder that looked more like a burn.

"Oh Christ." Adrienne knew this person without having ever actually seen her before. It was so clear to her. "Hermione?"

"She's not slow, is she Draco? I like her just a bit more now." The voice was not one that she would have ever associated with the person that Neville had spoken of, Hermione a kind but strong young woman, who fought with all her might. No, the voice that spoke was strong for certain, but there was something detached in the way she spoke. "Self-taught, and yet she's caused mayhem, definitely the child of Ginny."

"She's definitely Ginny's girl, have you seen her figure? Plus that hair, she's got a perfect mix of Ginny and Harrys facial features though," Adrienne looked towards the new voice that had spoken, seeing another man standing there, he was similar looking to Bill, but shorter and slightly stockier. She knew him without really having to consider it. "I'm Charlie, that _is_ Hermione. And this ragtag group is what is left of the Order."

She looked around the group and gulped. This was it? Including herself and Draco, she only counted seventeen people. That was not nearly enough. Nothing compared to the mass of followers Lord Voldemort had amassed. She looked to Draco for confirmation, he simply nodded at her.

"Guess you need me then," Adrienne said looking at the faces before her.

"Correction," Hermione piped up, grinning at Adrienne. "We need each other."


	10. Chapter 10

She was thrown against a wall, a bloody slammed into her, knocking the wind from her chest, something sharp and cold pressed against her throat.

"Don't assume just because you've gotten rid of their wand that they aren't armed; only a fool travels without some form of weapon other than their wand," He was breathing heavily, but even though he had clearly won this one he did not let up. "Think, stop just reacting and consider your actions. Consider your opponent; are they stronger, more talented, intelligent, or faster?"

"What are you then?" Adrienne asked bitingly as she looked at his stormy grey eyes.

"All, I'm stronger, faster, smarter and more practised then you are Adrienne, if I wanted you dead, you'd be bleeding on the floor at my feet right now." There was threat in his words, but she ignored it as best as possible, it was hard to focus too clearly on fear when there was something else coursing through her veins.

He frowned at her, he could see it, parted lips, eyes widening. He could feel her heart pound, and that was that. His lips were against hers firmly, it was not a loving or delicate kiss, it was full of desire. Her hands were at the back of his neck instantly, scratching the skin, pulling on the bits of hair that she could find, as he hands gripped harshly her hips.

Teeth scrapped over his lips, almost drawing blood, he hissed, and returned the favour, enjoying the sounds of her whimper, it was not fearful but begging. She was whimpering for more.

"Now that's a technique I have not yet attempted," A voice broke them apart, like an electric shock; they turned and saw Hermione standing there looking amused. "Get out now Draco."

He growled in her direction, but pushed himself away from Adrienne. He stalked off without a further word, or even a glance in Adrienne's direction.

"Your father will be rolling in his grave," Hermione commented, but she did not move closer to Adrienne as the young woman attempted to control her breathing. "Your mother would just kill him on the spot given the chance, but I'm decidedly unsurprised. The little orphan girl, lied to, hidden away, the murderer, the whore, given the first ounce of care and she's in bed with him-"

"What the hell do you know?" Adrienne barked, things had been uneasy between Hermione and Adrienne, which was not what the young woman had expected.

"More than you do."

"Good to know you're not at all changed from the teenager Neville told me about," Adrienne snapped, gathering herself and walking past Hermione. Only she did not get far before she felt the woman's hand grip around her wrist.

"No one here is the teenager they used to be." Hermione told her firmly, chocolate brown eyes glowering into her own emerald eyes. "You should learn quickly Adrienne, Draco isn't who you think he is, and we don't know who you are, nothing here is black and white – stop fooling around with Draco."

"Jealous are we?" Adrienne spat at Hermione who recoiled.

"Just a little girl who so desperately wants to be loved and it just had to be Draco," Hermione drawled, she laughed to herself. "Of course it was, who else, right?"

"What the hell do you know," Adrienne spat, she was furious and hurt. This was not what she had expected, she'd hoped that Hermione might be like her mum, tell her tales, and yet here they were, at each other's throats. "You're just a woman whose threatened by a teenager, pathetic."

"You're no more a child then the rest of us, you're just as tainted, the main difference being that we all know what we're worth in this world, you clearly don't."

"Yeah, and what am I worth?" Adrienne spat, fury deep in her bones as she looked at the woman before her.

"Everything…" Adrienne looked at her with confusion, all anger lost form her as she looked at the woman before her. "You're worth all of our lives, you are worth absolutely everything, to all of us, you are the reason so many of us continued, and yet look at you, so desperate for love you throw yourself at Draco, the one man in all of this we need to not get emotional."

Hermione shook her head and sighed heavily.

"I don't know what he's looking for, but you're nearly seventeen years younger than us Adrienne. He's now pushing the later part of his thirties, and yet there he is, attempting to shack up with you, the not yet twenty year old daughter of Harry Potter. Tell me something in that doesn't seem odd to you?"

Adrienne said nothing, there was nothing that would change any of this, and she knew that.

* * *

"Do you think it'll cause many problems?" A males voice asked quietly from within the kitchen as Adrienne walked towards the large room.

"I don't know, and I'm trying not to worry about it," Another male voice responded, the tone was flippant. She looked through the gap in the doorway and saw two of the younger men in the Order, in fact they could not be much older than her, if at all. One was tall, broad shouldered, with similar features to Bill, though with a mop of blonde hair atop his head. The other was much slimmer, with ridiculously pouty lips and bright blue eyes. "I have much better things to do."

She saw as the blonde strode over to the blue eyed boy and grinned at him, before crouching before him in his seat and grasping his face in his hands and pulling him forward. Pressing their lips together. Something in it made her gasp. It was clearly heard by the blonde who quickly pulled away from his partner and appeared at the door, one eyebrow raised.

"It's her." He stated over his shoulder, not once taking his eyes off Adrienne, she suddenly felt awkward. "Well don't dawdle, in you scoot."

Adrienne slipped past him into the room, and looked around, she'd forgotten what she was doing, the blonde walked past her to lean beside his partner against the kitchen table. He was smirking as he appraised her.

"So this is your cousin? She doesn't look very Weasley-ish." The one with the kissable lips stated. He grinned at the blonde and Adrienne was all too aware she didn't actually know who they were.

"Deacon, Bills eldest. This is Teddy, Remus and Tonks delectable son, you've heard of Remus Lupin, haven't you?" The blonde asked her, still watching her closely.

"Yes," Adrienne answered simply, she moved towards the work surface, finding herself a glass and filling it with water, if only to give herself something to do. She took a sip of the cold water before returning her eyes to the two men before her. "Neville did keep me somewhat informed."

"Is that before or after he told you we were all dead?"

Adrienne pursed her lips, but shrugged off the comment. She had not yet decided where her feelings lie when it came to Neville, her long deceased carer. He was protecting her, but had she known there were people out there for her, life could have been just a bit easier. Now she was here, in the safe hold of the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix.

"Have you met my sister, Maddie? She's been hopping around happily since your arrival, another girl to talk to," Deacon told Adrienne with a small smile playing across his lips, he was clearly amused by his sister, but looking at Teddy's face it was clear to see he was as well. "She's our last little bit of innocence, Maddie, clearly innocence is not something you know much about-"

"It's a nice commodity though," Teddy cut off before Deacon had the chance to insult Adrienne.

Nodding her head slowly Adrienne eyed the two young men, she knew what she saw. She was curious.

"Does everyone sleep with everyone here, or is it just a few of you?"

Deacon laughed openly as Teddy sniggered, they shared a look. Deacon pushed himself from the table and wandered towards Adrienne, reaching a hand up and stroked her face gently, she'd never been touched before like that. It was unusual, but it certainly wasn't a flirtatious move. It was familiar, comforting.

"It gets lonely when you're the last ones fighting a war, Aid, so what if some of us seek some form of comfort, isn't that exactly what you're doing with Draco?" Deacon asked, his hand fell to his side and he eyed her closely, inspecting her face, but there was no trace of emotion to be found. Deacon smiled and laughed to himself and leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "Ignore Hermione, finding you reminds her of everything she lost. I'm glad you're safe, Aid."

* * *

Adrienne retired to the room that was now her bedroom, or at least, it was when the others didn't need a place to stay. On the bed there were some neatly folded clothes, a bit battered, but they were better than the clothes that she'd been wearing – the ones she'd escaped the house she shared with Neville. Draco had provided her with clothing when she had stayed with him, but it seemed wrong to wear them here. They had been designers she'd not heard off, and looked too expensive. No, when she was here she would try and fit in some.

She peeled the clothes from her body and picked up a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms and a white tank top, it was a relief to be in clean clothes. She stretched up wards, and reached down to her toes, the training that she was put through was aching her muscles, but she could feel the difference in her body. Before she would have to train herself alone, otherwise it was when she was fighting Deatheaters, which had been too often a bit too close a call. To be able to get some real training had made her more confident, as well as less confident.

Looking out the window, she watched as the sky turned an inky blue. Stars had just begun to slowly spot the sky and it truly looked peaceful. But she knew better. For a moment she let herself think about everyone. What had happened to them all? Surely not everyone had been killed like Neville used to tell her, maybe there were more supporters out there.

Rolling onto her side, she stopped herself form going too far. There was just as much chance that this was it. That there was no one else out there willing to fight this war.


	11. Chapter 11

"Completely fooled, My Lord," An amused voice spoke, the speaker was hidden in the shadows of a large black hooded cloak, he stood with his hands clutch behind his back, a firm, strong stance. Before the robed speaker sat a man wearing a similar black robe, but this man was not a man, rather it was a monster. His hood was left back; revealing grey skin and blood red eyes, there was something awfully wrong with this thing. "As far as they are concerned I am part of their side, I have the girl almost completely under my control, this will be easy."

"You have served me very well, so very well, my finest servant," The sitting monster drawled, he eyed his servant closely. "If you were any other man, I'd fear emotions would get in the way, but as it is you, I see no issue with letting you play this out however you wish."

"Thank you, My Lord," The servant spoke, his voice full of reverence.

"Though, I do have one request," The monster drawled, something spiking in his voice. "Bring me the girl, when it is all done, bring me the girl."

* * *

"He wants her," Draco told them as they gathered in the kitchen, it was not the first time Adrienne had seen everyone gathered together, but for the first time she really realised there really wasn't many of them at all. "We suspected he'd have plans for her, but it's now a definite confirmation that he wants her. I don't know whether he wants to kill her or keep her as a pet, but neither is the preferable option."

"You're talking about me, right?" Adrienne asked, looking at Draco, he met her eyes with a steely gaze, and realised she'd assumed correctly. "I'd rather kill myself than be given to him."

"That might just be your only option," Hermione answered.

Fleur, the beautiful blonde woman who appeared to run the household, scoffed loudly. "Eet will not come to zat."

"She's got to be made aware, and prepared for the decisions she'll have to make, might as well be realistic. He might just kill you, but he might do far worse to you Adrienne," Charlie stated, Adrienne looked at the man, he was ginger like his brothers but with slightly more brown, with a ragged looking beard, his eyes cast to Hermione. "You've cost him a damn lot recently."

"Eef Ginny and 'Arry could 'ear you speaking like zis," Fleur threw her arms in the air. "Eet will not come to zat!"

The others in the room looked cautious, no one wanted to say anything, and Adrienne knew why. As much as Fleur meant well, the order weren't actually surviving well. In fact it was down to the last few men.

Adrienne who looked to Draco who nodded his head, and left the room, she followed closely behind.

He walked all the way until they were in the living room, before turning towards her.

"If you get captured, do it." Draco told her firmly, she blinked at him. "If you get caught, I cannot free you without destroying everything I've worked years to achieve. You will be on your own, and there won't be any escape. After what they will do to you, you won't want to escape, and you'll wish you listened to me."

Adrienne blinked. She was surprised to hear the words from his mouth, telling her the truth she although she knew, she'd hidden from herself. Nodding her head Adrienne looked away from Draco's steely gaze, not wanting to see the coldness that was there. His fingers however grasped her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Don't make us know what they've done to you, because none of us have the willpower to stand by anymore."

* * *

Crouched down on the floor behind a bush, she could not see what was happening, but she could hear it. The cries of a young child, a woman screaming, a man begging. There was a laugh, making her blood boil. How could anyone laugh.

"I don't know! I don't know!" The man yelled, he sounded so desperate. Adrienne looked to Hermione who was beside her, looking unaffected.

There had been a plan for tonight, they had come to a small wizarding village full of neutrals. One of the villagers had given Fred a small piece of news, regarding movements in Ireland and America. Then the news from Draco had come, the leak had been revealed and a group of Deatheaters had been sent to find out who the leak was. Hermione, Bill and Charlie had discussed coming this way just to see what happened, but Adrienne was finding it difficult to stand by as a family was tortured.

She wanted to move, but she was caught her by wrist. Turning she saw Bill, gripping her wrist, a single finger over his mouth.

"If you crash in there, then what, you kill this lot? What do you do when He sends another lot of Deatheaters to find out who killed them?" Bill whispered.

But Adrienne shook her head, she could not bear the sounds of the woman screaming. It was too much, yanking her hand free, Adrienne stood up and walked towards the house, she heard Hermione hiss, but none dared cast a spell in case the light attracted the Deatheater to their position. She reached the front door of the house, took a deep breath, then kicked the door down.

It took only two seconds to kill the first Deatheater with a killing curse, the second leaped out at her from a doorway, tackling her to the ground, with a cry she push him off and rolled on top. There was a knife strapped to her thigh, she removed it, killing the Deatheater with a swift movement, before moving into the living room. The woman was on the floor, her arms wrapped around a young child, the man was caught in the hold of another Deatheater.

"ONE MOVE AND I'LL KILL HIM!" The Deatheater screamed at Adrienne, but she just smiled, wagging blood soaked fingers.

"How many friends?" she asked him sweetly, stepping towards him.

"Me, and I'll kill the lot of them!" The Deatheater screamed at her, Adrienne laughed, walking towards the Deatheater, he fidgeted with his wand. Opening his mouth Adrienne kicked him in the stomach, sending both the Deatheater and his victim to the floor. Rolling the man away, she leaned down on the Deatheater, knife pressed against his face.

"I'm going to let you go," She whispered into the Deatheaters ear, kissing his mask before picking herself up, hauling the Deatheater with her and pushing him out the door. "Go, now before I do to you what I did to your buddies."

She walked down the quiet street, careful not to look towards the bushes where the other had been and disappated on the spot. When she reappeared she was in the all too familiar street she had left far behind her, the ruined building still littered the road side, none of the streets lights worked anymore, in fact everything was dark. There were no stars in the sky tonight, something she was rather grateful for. It was not long before she was looking at a familiar building, and remembering times when she was young, it had all seemed so simple. There was nothing. It was her, mostly on her own.

Sitting down on a piece of damp kerb she looked around, knowing what you wanted in this world was impossible. Everything that Adrienne wanted was impossible. Her mum and dad would not come back, she'd never trust Draco, and she'd never fit in with the Order. Pushing her hair back Adrienne sighed to herself, this was a total mess.

"They've got you painted as a cold hearted, wanton, murderer… Truth is you can't stand it, can you?" A familiar voice spoke, Adrienne felt them sit beside her. She looked and saw Hermione there, looking up at the dark sky.

"What would my mum and dad say if they could see me now?" Adrienne asked, looking at Hermione with near desperation.

"I don't know Aid, let's just see if we can get you to survive this," Hermione replied with a small smile. "I have an idea."


	12. Chapter 12

"This is absolutely ridiculous." It was a statement of fact, there was no questioning in his tone. "Ridiculous!"

"Draco, she's an adult, and part of the Order," Hermione reasoned, though she sounded no more sure of argument than Draco looked. "It wasn't meant to happen that way, she got emotional."

"Emotional!" Draco suddenly roared. "You mean the orphan daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter, who has been fighting a battle on her own for years, who then suddenly has family and people around her who treasure her life more than everything, who is currently just a pawn in our game! That Adrienne Potter got emotional? Are you really that surprised?"

"Draco, she acted out of hand-"

"Hermione, how do I explain this to Him?" Hermione closed her mouth with that statement, and her eyes, as Draco's reaction became more and more reasoned. She'd known the moment Adrienne had made her move that this could only end badly, but at the same time, did not have it in her to stop her either. "This is on you and Bill, what happens next is on your two."

* * *

"My Lord, my greatest apologies," Draco spoke slowly, his voice low as he stood before Lord Voldemort. His head bowed low, he knelt down before him, he sounded so sincere as he spoke, like there was no other truth. "I have of course dealt with the girl."

Adrienne wanted to laugh, she truly did. It was true, she had been dealt with. Draco had not been best pleased with her, though there was panic in his eyes when the summons to the Dark Lord had come. He had asked her if she were prepared, she'd replied cockily, perhaps only adding to the fury he clearly felt towards her.

"_This has to look real, he'll know if it isn't." Draco had told her, actually, he practically seethed it at her. "Clearly I hadn't intended for you to have been in his presence again so quickly, otherwise I'd have trained you in occlumency, as it is you've been an absolute idiot and the situation now call for it to be real!" _

"_Real?" Adrienne asked, concern now filling her voice, she looked to Hermione who frowned. _

"_Yes, because unlike you I am trained in occlumency, meaning I can hide this from the Dark Lord, unlike yourself!" And the dawning hit like a lightning bolt. "You are under my care in his eyes, meaning it is my responsibility to punish you for your wrong doings, and he'll want to know what it was!" _

"_And what will it be?" Adrienne asked despite herself. _

"_Go to my room Adrienne." _

Of course it had not been half as bad as she had feared as she made her way to his room, but then again, it had not been buttercups and daisies either, as shown by the bruise that was forming on her right cheek, where he had struck her.

"Keep her in line Draco, I expect more from you, this is a poor reflection upon yourself," There was no anger in his voice, but then that was half the reason what he said scared her so much. "If she gets out of your control once more Draco, I will take her under my control, do you understand?"

"Of course my Lord," Draco replied, before glowering in Adrienne's direction. "Though it most certainly won't happen again."

* * *

"You have to stay here tonight," Draco stated as they emerged into a room she recognised as belonging to Draco in his manor somewhere. He threw his cloak over the back of the nearest chair before settling down in it himself, a hand running across his forehead. "He'll be watching closely now, so we have to make it look more realistic, do you understand?"

"Maybe… I won't be able to stay with the Order for a while?" Adrienne guessed as she stood before Draco.

"At the very least," Draco replied, sounding tired as he did. "Over there, on the table is a bottle of whiskey, bring it over, and two glasses."

Adrienne did as she was instructed, bringing over two of the crystal glasses that sat next to the matching bottle that held amber liquid. She placed them on the table that sat between Draco's chair and an empty one, watching as he poured out two large measures, handing her one. She'd not have admitted it out loud, but Adrienne had really ever drunk before, not alcohol, it wasn't as if in her twisted upbringing that getting drunk was an option – she had always needed her wits about her.

She accepted the glass, taking a large sip from it, her reaction caused Draco to laugh, it was smooth, but burnt down her throat, for an honest moment she thought her throat was on fire. She spluttered and coughed, before it passed and she looked at Draco her cheeks burning.

"Easy," Draco told her with amusement, before taking his first sip, a smirk still evident on his face. Adrienne eyed her drink before once more raising it to her lips and taking a much smaller sip this time. "Now that you're staying with me once again, will you still be turning up my offer of clothes?"

She looked at him, there was still amusement written across his face which assured her he was completely insulted, she nodded shortly. Neither spoke anymore after that, but sat there sipping their drinks contentedly.

It was dark and getting cold as Adrienne finished what she thought might have been her third glass of whiskey, by which point as she stood up, she felt herself falling back into her seat. Draco chuckled to himself appearing before her. He reached a hand out, which Adrienne accepted with ease, he pulled her to her feet, but she only succeeded in stumbling forward and into Draco's chest, his hands reached out, capturing her hands. Perhaps she should have pulled away, but instead she rested against him, and he didn't move to push her away.

"You're a liar, Draco…" Adrienne slurred out, closing her eyes as she rested her head against his solid chest.

"Yes I am Adrienne."

"You're only going to hurt me," She told him, her voice sounding smaller as she spoke.

"Probably, but I don't mean to."

"And I just want to kiss you."


	13. Chapter 13

Sweat dripped down her back as she gripped tightly onto the bar, it had been cold to touch when she had first took it in her grasp, now it was warm with friction. With a grimace she pulled herself up once more, until her chin touched the bar, before letting go, dropping to the floor and landing with a grace she certainly did not feel. In fact her muscle were screaming at her with agony, if she hadn't been working out most of her life she were sure she'd collapse onto a pile on the floor, and even now standing was not pain free.

She reached above her, towards the ceiling, trying to stop the protest of her tired muscles, but was rewarded with only the cracking on a joint. She frowned down at her hip before shrugging it off and walking over to her water bottle. She settled for rotating her shoulders, relaxing as they begun to loosen up.

The slide of water down her throat felt freezing, refreshingly so as she drank form it heavily. It was warm in the room she'd been aware of that, but as she rotated her shoulders once more she realised it was hotter than she wold expect it to be in the large room. She looked around, the old single radiator couldn't possibly produce masses in the way of heat, she wandered towards it, her hand reaching towards it. A hiss escaped her lips at its scorching heat.

Throwing a towel over her shoulder she pulled the door open to head down stairs, noting that the door handles were warming up as well.

"Hermione!" Adrienne called out into the corridor, she looked around expecting to hear some sort of response, or any noise at all. As she stepped into the corridor, the wave of heat nearly knocked her sideways, almost instantly taking her breath away. She moved towards the stairs, dressed in her sports bra top and a pair of lycra shorts, she was as dressed for the heat as they came. "Er Guys?"

If she were sweating before, it was now on the verge of flooding. Quickly her clothes became soaked. She managed to get down the stairs, before she spotted anyone, in the living room; a body lay on the floor. Lying still, but covered in a wetness she guessed to be sweat, moving towards the body she felt a wave of dizziness overcome her, causing her to stumble forward. Her knee banged the hardwood floor, but she continued to pull herself forward until she reached the body.

"Deacon, wake up!" Adrienne hissed, shaking the body, she was tired now, it was so hot. She moved towards a window, attempted to tug it open only to receive a burn on her fingers which grasped the metal latch. "Holy shit!"

She spied a glass on the floor, like Deacon had just dropped it and then fell himself. She wandered towards it, sniffing deeply, but not noticing any smells. She knelt of the floor, the heat continually notching up was beginning to really get to her. She'd been ok in the gym, it was large with a single radiator, but this house was full of them. She looked at the three in this room alone.

"Are we being cooked?" She murmured before her head begun a vicious swirling motion, only to realise it wasn't her head so much as her mind. She grasped at her head for a moment, before the world filtered out. Her knees banged against the floor painfully, she reached forward, managing to avoid her head slamming into the hardwood flooring. "Inventive bastards."

She dragged herself forward, her breathing becoming difficult, it was too hot, to the point the floor beneath her hands was becoming painful to touch. Surely it would not be long before something begun to burn, to catch fire and then they were pretty much screwed.

Reaching the front door, she let herself lie down by the stairs, wedging her back tightly against the stairwell wall and pushing her feet against the door, taking a deep breathe she kicked out, as hard as she could manage at the centre panel. The door rattled but did not budge with everything in her she kicked out with both feet once more, the wood cracked loudly, but did not break away, and she was close to losing consciousness.

Taking another deep breath she kicked at it once more, tears slipping from her eyes as it didn't give way, knowing she didn't have enough strength to try again, instead her head fell back against the wall and her eyes fluttered close.


	14. Chapter 14

Ice, freezing cold ice, wet against her sore skin. It made the pain worse, it was irritating, she wanted it gone, her left arm moved to the other, her hand trying to push away the cold. Her hand was pushed away however, and held down on her other side. Frowning she tried to open her eyes, but found everything too bright against them to serve much purpose, so she closed them once again and groaned loudly in protest.

"Bloody hell Adrienne, stay still for Christ's sake!" A familiar voice snapped at her, and she did as it told her. She was vaguely aware of a breeze flowing over her, and tried once more to open her eyes, surprised to find herself looking out into a bare front garden, through a doorway. Looking out the corner of her eye she spotted Draco kneeling beside her, concentration on his face as one hand held the cold something against her arm and another roamed her body. He let out a breath when he found no other serious injury. "We need to get you healed, quickly, and back to the Manor."

He spared no time, calling Susan, the redheaded woman with a scar through her right eyebrow over, she made quick work of the injury – a large burn on Adrienne's right arm, the moment it was healed, Draco had his grip on her, hauling her to unsteady feet, and frogmarching towards the fire place.

"You should have let me know," Draco hissed when they got back to the Manor, the emptiness was stifling for a moment as his enraged eyes glared at her. "Had I realised you were there I would have informed them of the creative manner in which they were to be destroyed sooner, do you understand?"

"I think I understand," Adrienne replied coldly, yanking her arm from Draco's grasp, glaring at him, as he looked back at her perplexed. "You were just going to sacrifice Deacon and Maddie and Fleur!"

"Yes, I was." There was no lie, but she wasn't sure she liked the truth either. In fact, she was outraged by the truth.

"You were actually going to let them die?" Adrienne demanded from Draco accusing, he only smirked at her, like the bastard he clearly was. "How could you?"

"I'm a Deatheater Adrienne, you know that, how do you think I got so damned close to Him? By letting members of the Order survive? Had the information of an attack come out earlier then it would have been damned obvious there was a leak, and how long before it ends up on my doorstep? I timed everything perfectly, it was all planned, except you had to go over and mess up my plans."

"I am so dammed sorry I decided to work out – which can I point out you insisted I needed to do! But they're my cousins!"

"Fleur is actually your aunt," Draco quipped, he must have expected her reaction, because before her palm made contact with his face, he caught her wrist in a death grip. "Don't do that."

"You fucking bastard!" Adrienne hissed at him. "I know it means nothing to you, but they are my family!"

"You're right; it does mean nothing to me!" Draco hissed at her, his grip on her wrist tightening, threatening to break the bone. She glared at him with fury in her eyes, but he clearly was far too angry to care, instead he met her look with that of equal rage. "I don't give two shits about any singular member of the Order at all, because that's what gets people killed."

"You're an arse!"

"And you are in my care!" Draco roared at her, his fury bubbling over. He grabbed her by the elbows and held on tightly, sure to leave her bruised. Adrienne did not react to it however, instead stared him in the eye. "The Dark Lord will be very suspect if he sees a mass of burn scars over your arm, considering what he just planned, and having already deceived him thus far you are making it almost completely im-bloody-possible for me to continue to keep the pretence that you are safely under my control and I am still the faithful servant!"

Tensing her jaw Adrienne said nothing, though she knew in her head he was right – of course he was. It was no easy feat to deceive the dark lord, and yet he put masses of efforts into it just to keep her safe. And yet, yet, there was the pain at knowing he would let all she had left be taken from her without a single thought. It was all part of the game, the tug of war between loyalties.

"This is never going to work Draco," Adrienne finally sighed. She pushed her hand through her hair, wincing at the still tight feeling where she had burnt her arm. "This whole pretence isn't going to work. I'm not doing it anymore. You do whatever you need to, but I'm going, I'm going to them… That's where I belong."

She saw a muscle in his jaw twitch, but he made no comment, his eyes full of fire and rage and something else just watched her. Part of her wanted to say something else, to do something, and yet nothing came to her. Nodding her head once she made a move to stalk past him, towards her bedroom. She did not get far.

His fingers slammed close around her arm, pulling her back and pushing her roughly into a wall, it caused the portrait against it to shudder threateningly, and nearly winded her. He was pressed against her in a second, her wrists gathered in his hands. She was pinned.

"If you're going to walk away, fine, but you're going to make a damned good show of it!" Draco snarled at her, his face so close to hers that their noses were nearly touching. There was rage in his eyes, he was seething at her, his grip on her wrists painful. "I will not lose everything because of you!"

So she kneed him. Hitting directly where she was aiming she had intended for him to release her hands, instead, when he fell to the floor, he brought her with him. On the floor she tried to wriggle free, praying that he was not actually going to make her do this. His grip only tightened and she was sure to bruise, he snarled at her, like a wild animal, it was truly terrifying.

"If you cannot escape me now he'll never believe it!" Draco snarled at her, pulling her down to him so they were face to face by the roots of her hair, she screamed loudly at the pain, and tried to kick out, but he caught her legs between his own. She bucked once, twice, three times, but he seemed to barely notice. "Just a stupid fucking girl who does not know what's good for her!"

"And you do!" Adrienne bit out angrily. She struggled, bucking and attempting to bite wherever she could reach, she heard him hiss as her teeth clamped around his jaw, pulling viciously. His growl let her know it hurt, followed by the way he head-butted her just as viciously.

"I can keep you safe!" Draco snarled at her, he grabbed his face in his free hand and forced her to look at him, there was blood on his face from her bite, but she did not look to see how bad it was, after all she could feel the sting of where his forehead whacked hers. "They'll never be able to keep you safe, because they are fighting a losing battle! I can! I can keep you damned safe! And that's what I promised your mother!"


	15. Chapter 15

"They'll never be able to keep you safe, because they are fighting a losing battle! I can! I can keep you damned safe! And that's what I promised your mother!"

There was not much she could say to that, not with the way he looked at her – with dark intensity, somewhere dangerous between rage and utter fear. And she could not find the words to argue with him, but feel only a large lump form in her throat.

There was no room for thought as she was crushed within his arms, painfully so. And yet, nothing had ever felt as protected as she did in that moment in his arms. The feel of his heart beat pounding against her face, where her head was tucked against his chest, it was a violent, ferocious sound.

Sudden movement found her with her face in his hands, his lips searching for hers, finding their goal and celebrating with such might that it took her breath away. He was kissing her, and it was everything and nothing like she had ever felt before. There was an intensity there that exploded between them as lips praised each other, hands moved over each other's bodies, removing clothing as they went. Reverent heat boiling between them, the tension and apprehension constantly rising, engulfing them into something so powerful neither had control but lost themselves to it.

* * *

"Draco?" A female voice called, breaking the bliss that had engulfed the two lovers. They literally jolted apart, throwing themselves out of the bed and scampering around to try and cover themselves. They weren't quick enough. "Well, this is unsurprising."

Heat crept across Adrienne's cheeks as she looked up at the woman who had spoken, which was awkward enough as she'd only just had the chance to thrown over her what she thought was Draco's black shirt, which only just about covered her modesty. It was made quite a lot worse by the look of knowing on the woman's face. Of course she knew – nothing escaped Hermione Granger.

"Hermione, is there anything in particular we can help you with?" Draco asked evenly as she zipped his black trousers up, he looked completely at ease, stood there before Hermione shirtless, with the dark mark marring his forearm. Of course, it was not the first time Hermione had seen him like this – they were after all once lovers. She'd probably seen him in various stages of undress, something that sparked a little flame of jealousy within Adrienne.

"No, not particularly," It was a lie if Adrienne had ever heard one, but she wasn't going to call Hermione on it right now. "Aid, Maddie and Fleur are worried about you, they didn't get to see you before everything was done, their worried about you."

Adrienne looked at Draco, it was clearly written across her face, she wanted to see them too. And yet there were still things left unsaid between her and Draco… Did she want to leave him, to join the Order and put him in that position of having to confess that she was gone, Lord Voldemort wasn't known for being forgiving.

"I'll be over shortly," Adrienne stated, her eyes not leaving Draco's form.

"I'll let them know," Hermione responded quickly, letting nothing pass her face before turning on her heel and leaving the room, and presumably the house.

With her exit there was the whoosh of escaping tension. Adrienne sighed to herself, feeling almost guilty as she stood there in Draco's room, wearing only his shirt.

There was an awkward silence between them, as if neither knew what to say, after all only moments ago her legs were wrapped around his waist as he held her tightly, and they connected together. The reality after had not been considered, and that was forgetting how they got here. It was not the first time she'd put up something of a fight, but then again, she hadn't wanted something form the person she was with. With Draco, she just didn't know.

"If you still want to go, I won't be stopping you."

It hung there between them, heavy and haunted. Did she still want to go? Perhaps. But there was more to it than that, wasn't there? There was a whole world out there, one that needed saving, with Draco she knew they could do it, but they needed help. If she walked now, she half suspected he'd return as the dutiful servant. Or he might continue, but she knew things between them might be frosty, especially now.

Or maybe she was just overthinking everything.

"I don't want… I'll stay Draco, but I want more than just training… We need to figure out how we end this."


	16. Chapter 16

"What do you actually think I've been trying to do that last nineteen years, Adrienne?" Draco asked, sounding almost insulted as he spoke to her, he certainly looked it.

"Covering your own back," Adrienne replied with no shame, as she stood before him. For a moment he looked aghast. "Draco, why wouldn't you, you had nothing to protect, not really, not then… But I'm here now… I want to be with you, but not in this world, not living like this."

Her words hung between them, it was something he had known the Order thought about him, that he watched his own back more than theirs. And they would be right. He did watch his own back; he was clearly prepared to let Fleur, Maddie and Deacon die, if it meant that he could keep his secret… Adrienne however, he'd risk it for her. And he'd proven that much already.

"Stake your place, Draco, and I'll work with you."

* * *

Something hard collided with her jaw, causing flashing lights dancing before her eyes, sending her sailing through the air. She spun, landing with a painful thud on the pavement, her hands splayed out, resting on her knees. With a growl she looked up at the man who had punched her through a wall of dark auburn hair. Posed like a cat, she pushed herself, ducking and diving to miss the stream and bolts of colour that came flying in her direction, holding her own wand out and screaming in her attackers' direction.

Bright red light hit its target, sending him flipping through the air, she ran at him, as fast as her legs would carry her, pouncing on him the moment he hit the ground. Perched on his chest, she grasped his head in her hands, quickly yanking at it before dropping him and pushing herself up.

With fluid movements she screamed hex after hex, cursing Deatheaters left and right, ignoring as best she could the blows that were landed against her much small frame. Of course these guys were big – they were the front line fighters. They were difficult, almost all of them were stronger than her, and knew a wicked array of curses. But she was quicker and smarter. And she wasn't alone.

"Get help! For fucks sake get help!" One of the masked men screamed, as the tall figure of Draco loomed over him with a determined look on his face. "NOW!"

Whether his comrades did or not, that Deatheater would never find out as the light left his eyes.

Just as she went to take a step towards him something was pushing into her lower back, something small, one peek over her shoulder revealed another Deatheater, the other remaining Deatheater must have run for help, because they were alone now, in the abandoned street where Adrienne had once lived with Neville. He was sneering at her form under his mask, looking thoroughly proud of himself.

Draco reached towards her, but Adrienne cocked her head to the side with a coy smile on her face, before reaching back behind her and grabbing her assailants ears, it was a childless move, but one that caused enough distraction and pain for her to be able to move herself into a position where she was facing him directly, until she let go and quickly kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the floor.

She straddled him, leaning down against his chest, until her face was nose to nose with his. She pulled the mask off, revealing a youngish face, somewhere between her a Draco probably, with dark brown eyes which were full of fear.

"Do you know who I am?" Adrienne purred at him.

"The Angel!" The guy squeaked out at her, he looked completely terrified, rightfully so, it was an amusing change in attitude to the cocky one he had carried just moments ago.

"Good, so that means you know almost exactly what's in your future, doesn't it?" He said nothing, not even a nod or shake of the head. "I'm going to kill you, but I'm afraid due to your brash actions just a second ago, that I'm going to have to draw it out a bit."

"You're going to torture me?"

"No," Adrienne replied with forced amusement. "I'm going to let Him know exactly where we stand. You're just the evidence."

She felt Draco kneel beside her, and flashed him the briefest smile, before fixing her eyes on their prisoner. They shouldn't have long to wait, they both knew that. They weren't disappointed.

"What are you doing?" A voice hissed, the pair of them looked up to see the dark skinned male that stood before them, fury written across his face as he looked at the situation he had just walked into.

"Just passing on a message," Draco replied with ease, as Adrienne pushed herself up to standing position. It happened as if in slow motion, she stepped back, Draco pointed his wand at the Deatheater, staring his old friend in the eye, and whispered the curse. "Got it."

"He'll kill you for this," The dark skinned male whispered, utterly aghast at what he had just witnessed. "He'll kill you all."

"Yeah, well I think he'd have done it anyway." Draco replied with a shrug, stepping back, easing Adrienne back with him. "Maybe we'll meet again Blaise."


End file.
